


The Great Bandage Debate

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Episode: s01e09 Po'ipu (The Siege), M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was powerless to help, but he’s there for the clean-up</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Bandage Debate

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note 1:** Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=tkeylasunset)[tkeylasunset](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tkeylasunset/) for the beta job and general cheer-leading.  
>  **Author's Note 2:** Written for round 5 at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sd_ldws)[sd_ldws](http://www.livejournal.com/community/sd_ldws/). **genre/cliche:** flangst (fluff  & angst)// **prompt:** knife// **word count:** exactly 200 words

After the fighting, and before anyone from HPD could get to Steve, Danny pulled him to the kitchen to assess the damage Nick Taylor inflected.

“Oh babe…he really got you good,” Danny said with a shake of his head.

Danny helped Steve remove his shirt, both sleeves marred with knife cuts. He then pulled out the first aid kit, opened it and took out alcohol pads and band aids.

Danny murmured apologies when Steve winced as the alcohol touched the cut skin. “Sorry babe, I’ll be done soon,” Danny said softly.

After the cuts were cleaned, he grabbed the box of band aids and opened it. Steve made a noise in the back of his throat.

“What’s the matter?”

“Do you have to use those?” Steve asked.

Danny looked at the box. “What’s wrong with these band aids?”

“They’re Disney Princesses,” Steve said. “And they’re for Gracie.”

Danny pulled out another box. “Okay, we can use these…”

“I’ll take the princess ones.”

“Now what’s wrong with these?” Danny questioned.

“I will not allow anything on my body to advertise my _love_ for New Jersey,” Steve said in disgust.

Danny laughed and pulled out another box. “Plain boring bandages coming up.”


End file.
